Never Let Me Go
by ALENKA123
Summary: My attempt to help myself and others with the finale.WARNING this may make you want to jump into an endless hole of depression. I'm already there and i'd love some company, if your already wallowing in pain then u know how it feels. I'm planning a 3 shot, and it's the ending that i think will help with your broken hearts. my condolences to my fellow slexie fans i hope this helps.
1. Chapter 1

NEVER LET ME GO

"_I love you. I do. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you. Which is why you have to stay alive. We can get married. And you're going to become an amazing surgeon. And we're going to have 2 or 3 kids. Yeah, a sister and two brothers. We're going to be happy, Lex. You and me, we're going to have the best lives, Lexie, you and me. We're going to be so happy. So you can't die, okay? __You can't die. Because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."_

Those were the last words she heard before she died. Every inch of her, burning, screaming at her to give up. But she couldn't do that; he'd never let her. Those words were a lifeline, and she knew she had to keep holding on,

Because he was holding on with her.

And she couldn't leave him. Not now, it couldn't be her time, she'd barely lived, never gotten married, never had the children that he'd assured her they would. She would have laughed if her body had allowed it. It was amazing to think that these were the words she'd been so longing to here for the last few months. She'd been waiting and waiting, ok HOPING. That just a little bit of him still felt the way he had. And she had been right, her prayers had come true. Unfortunately it had to take her dying to get him to say it. She looked at his usually fearless face. They cut people open every day. And didn't look half as scared as he did right now. But it was different, she knew that. Because now,

Now she was dying

She tried to manage a smile, so he would feel like he didn't have to be so brave for her. But it came out like a grimace. Like a smile that was hiding all the pain and misery of the world behind it. This couldn't be the end for her, for them. If she could only get through this, things would be different, they'd get married, they'd have a family, grow old together and all that stuff. But not this time,

And not in this life

How she wished she could hold him, kiss him, one last time before she went. But she would not get that chance, she knew that now. And judging by the look he was giving her he did to, she would know, his face was the last thing she saw before she died.

"_I love you, I will always love you, I will always be in love with you" _

He said it over and over. "We're meant to be Lex, you and me-"

"Meant to be," she breathed back.

She died with a smile on her lips, the life she'd lived behind and the man she'd always love on her mind.

As the light faded from her eyes, the one she'd loved then left behind fell into a symphony of tears accompanied by a chorus that was marred by sobbing and the occasional "meant to be"

"I love you"

AUHTHOR'S NOTE

Hi! well this is my attempt to get over what happened last season because i've tried nearly everything. And it still REALLY hurts, espescially since Eric Dane (Mark) is leaving, I heard that he'll be there for 2 episodes, the premire will take place after the crash, then the next one will be back at the crash. I basically take that as a death sentance for his charector. I've seen some pictures of Mark in the hospital, which i will have links posted to on my profile, just scroll down to see them. So if i decied to continue with this 2 or 3 shot then that's the way it will go. SO TO CLARIFY they will BOTH die in my story! just WARNING you guys. I think he's gonna die in the next chapter then the third will be their funeral. I know, I know, this just makes you want to jump into the never-ending hole of depression that i'm currently in, so PROCEDE WITH CAUTION! oh and I would really love some reviews.

Thanks and Happy Reading,


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING CHARECTOR DEATH, IF IT'S TOO DEPRESSING THEN YOU CAN WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2.

CHAPTER 2

His heart was bleeding, literally; at least that's what he heard them say as they cut open his Chest. If he were able to, he would have laughed. His heart had started to bleed out when he realized he'd lost the love of his life, his heart had been bleeding out while he clutched the cold hand of her corpse, the one body part that wasn't fatally crushed under the plane that he had been trying to life off of her when she was still barely alive. And his heart was bleeding now as he blissfully though of how badly he wanted to join her.

Days seemed to go by, faces passed over him, a few times it was Lexie. Every time he saw her he'd try to apologize, for not telling her sooner, for not admitting it to himself sooner, but every time she'd either smile and run away, before he could finish, or stand there crying tears and blood while his mouth moved but nothing came out. As he watched red pour from those entrancing eyes, he'd try harder until he passed out.

The dream was the worst, even worse then the hallucinations filled with smiles and bloody tears. In the dream he was still in the forest, the others were sleeping, he looked beneath the plane, where the white hand no longer rested. All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shadow moving stealthily through the trees. His curiosity taking over him, as he set of Lexie immediately overtook him. She clouded his vision as fast as her words filled his mind, He followed her influence until he stumbled into a clearing, and there she was, no tears, no blood, and no smile. She was their simply holding up a scalpel and pointing to an operating table. Where her corpse lay. But there was nothing seemingly wrong with this Lexie; she seemed as healthy and as perfect as she always had. Suddenly the corpse shook and the Lexie above the table was gone.

The mouth began to move, but nothing came out. But Mark didn't need to hear her sickeningly beautiful voice to know what she was trying tell him. "I love you" Mark then suddenly found himself kneeling next to the table "I do, I do, I love you," he whispered fiercely biting back tears. "I do, I love you, I've always been in love with you, I will always be in love with you" Her eyes lit up, she smiled, and then the bloody tears began to flow. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly to her. He felt his eyes being to burn, as Lexis's face told him that she had realized her fate. The panic in her eyes was evident; suddenly something hit his hand, red. He touched his cheek and realized that he too was crying. And the tears were dripping onto her face, mixing with her own. "Not without you." She mouthed, shaking her head with desperate vehemence and resting her hand on his chest. It was as if she were speaking through soundproof glass. As he bent his head in mourning, Her seemingly perfect physique became slowly marred. Her bones broke painfully, "Lex you-you have to go-" he managed. She shook her head even as she screamed out in silent pain. Clutching his ripped scrubs with her hand as her legs bent at odd angles mirroring the effects of the crash. As she began to shake her head in hushed heartbreak. He found himself whispering "I'm coming too I promise I'll be there soon" Her face took on a an expression of quizzical fear but was soon replaced by a look of pure hope. Despite Her pale face streaked with dirt, blood and tears by now, b he could still make out the hopeful smile that stretched across her face. Yes he could still see her hope. "Yeah- yeah I am" he smiled. "Any day now you'll see. You just have to go first." She looked at him for a while before moving her grasping hand up to his scarred handsome face. "I love you," she mouthed, pressing her head to his, so close he swore he could hear her. "I love you," he whispered gently laying her back as her took broken and bruised hands and pressed his chapped lips to them. He bent to kiss her, but found she was already gone

He awoke in a cold sweat, on the verge of breaking down. It was then that he found himself clutching the very same white hand that now protruded from beneath the wreckage that he'd woken up from kissing. He realized that he had dragged himself across the clearing to the plane, and probably held it all night.

When help came and he was whisked away they had to pry her hand from his, reassuring him, that he could say goodbye at the funeral. He didn't put up a fight, didn't resist, he was already dead inside.

How long had he been in the hospital? He didn't know nor did he particularly care. The faces above him changed, they always did, Callie, Arizona, Meredith, Derek, he waited; he waited every day, wondering, waiting for her. But she never came. When she left, she seemed to have taken most of him with her. So here he was hollow, empty and broken. Derek saw it. His closest friend was gone; he was now just a shell of the man he'd once been.

Which is probably why Derek discovered the LVAD wire on the floor still attached to the machine next to the bed of his best friend. CPR was administered again and again, the pads charged and recharged over and over until his hands were numb. But to no avail, they assured him that there was nothing he could have done. He had been a ticking clock; it was a wonder he had been able to hang on as long as he did.

He was dreaming he must have been He was back in the forest. Her voice echoed off the trees, at least what he remembered of her voice. H wandered deeper and deeper until she knew she was in too far.

HE WAS FREE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

SO WHAT DID U THINK? PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW, I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK! I SMILE ALOT WHEN I GET A NEW REVIEW! Oh and again i'm sorry for our lost

THANKS AND HAPPY READING!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The hospital was in a state of shock. Frozen with disbelief. It had happened in a week. Of course Seattle Grace had had their fair share of tragedies, bombs, shooters, And now after a PLANE CRASH they had lost their head of Plastics, and one of their most cherished, and loved co-workers. Dr. Hunt, their chief of surgery, still had yet to find a suitable replacement for Dr. Sloan, he was so indisposed with shock and remorse that he was simply unsuited to even consider applicants.

Over Seattle Grace, loomed a dark cloud, so full of grief, that the onyx being had yet to move on. So much sorrow, and hurt, lurked beneath it, that it was still there several months after the funeral.

Seattle Grace had taken a scalpel to the heart upon the deaths of Mark Sloan, And Lexie Grey. Also known dearly as "McSteamy" and "Lex," or "Lexipedia."

On the day they were put to rest, side-by-side, 2-3rds of the caretakers of Seattle Grace turned out for the event (The others would come later to pay their respects, Seattle Grace was first and foremost a hospital, and second, a family) and this family had seen their fare share of dead bodies. Even some of their own had passed before their eyes, but never under such somber circumstances as this.

The caskets were identical, black and elegant, the best money could buy, paid for (after a long battle with the financial department) by Seattle Grace itself. The long procession of doctors, nurses, even a few patients filed in. Even the women of the "Nurses United Against Mark Sloan" paid their respects and shed a few tears.

The families and close friends of the deceased sat in a cluster of white lawn chairs, outlining the two caskets. all dressed in the respective black. Lexie Grey's sister Meredith Grey sat with her husband Dr, Derek Shepherd (who had been like a brother to Mark) with their daughter Zola. Meredith and Lexie's father sat next to Meredith trying to be a comfort to his estranged daughter, and for once she did not appear to be resisting. Clutching her shoulder was her best friend and "Person" Christina Yang, who's husband and chief of surgery Owen Hunt, was holding her other hand lightly. Next to Lexie's family sat Callie Torrez, close friend and mother to Mark's daughter Sophia, who sat in the lap of her wife Arizona Robbins. Former Chief Richard Webber stood near, clutching the hand of his sickly wife Adele (who'd insisted on coming) Friends like April Kepner, Alex Karev and Jackson Avery (Ex Boyfriend of Lexie and Trainee of Mark Sloan) were scattered among this close group of mourners along with Mark's "current" uncomfortable looking girlfriend, Julia and Ex wife of Dr. Shepherd and dear "Friend" of Dr. Sloan, Addison Montgomery, who'd flown in the moment she'd heard.

As the procession of speakers, made their way slowly up and down from the podium. Among these was a "Mrs. Patterson" who claimed that Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey had given her her life back.

Dr. Sloan had given her the opportunity, and Dr. Grey gave her the courage to take it.

After the sea of flowers and a few scalpels had finally settled, a large tombstone could be vividly seen, etched into it's stone existence were the words

"MARK SLOAN & ALEXANDRA GREY

MADE TO BE MANY THINGS

AND MEANT TO BE MUCH MORE"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her influenced carried through the thistle and brush of the lone forest, he followed it to the clearing where he found her pacing nervously back and forth, her attitude was reminiscent of a much younger Lexie, but with all the wisdom of the one she was before…

Her eyes widened, and tears soon followed. "You came" She choked out, her voice was a mixture of relief, happiness and heartbreak. Without waiting for a reply, she threw herself forward, stopping a mere inch before him to cup his face with her quivering hands.

"I CAN FEEL YOU"

She said shakily"

He nodded

"I CAN TOUCH YOU"

She said, the tears on the brink of overflowing,

Again she was given the joy of a short bob of the head

"I-I CAN KISS YOU"

She nearly sobbed

Before he pressed his mouth to her swollen lips.

The kiss deepened to a human eternity, before they knelt together, the tears pouring from within them. Happiness, and Sadness seemed to eternally flow from them, until all they had

WAS LOVE

As they got staggeringly to their feet, they held each other, knowing they'd never have to let go again. Their souls had found one another, in the end. When they had nothing left BUT their souls. When only their essence remained, they were fated to find one another. Which is why they knew before they said it, that it was always to be this way, they were forevermore

MEANT TO BE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well there you go, this was surprisingly fun to write! OK a few things. First, i want to apologize for all the typos and mistakes in the last chapter. It was 3 in the morning when i finished, i guess i didn't edit it enough. On the other hand, i tend to do my best work at 3 am so it's a bit of a double edged sword. 2 nd, i just wanted to clarify something. The woman "Mrs. Patterson" was actually one of their patients,. Of course what Slexie shipper doesn't remember the woman whom Mark made speak again in season 5! if your a bit confused just think "TEACH ME" and it'll come to you. I really liked adding her, you know because she was one of the reasons they hooked up in the first place. Lastly, i would like to thank the people who read my story, this is my first Grey's fanfiction, and i was a bit hesitant, because of how depressing my story is, but i'm planning to do another Slexie fic, that will be a bit cheerier! as in, they don't-die cheerier. So thanks so much for reading, i really hope this was a help to all the fans that are hurting. I'm glad i did this, because writing, that's my therapy!

THANKS AND HAPPY READING,

P.S PICS OF MARK IN THE PREMIRE OF THE 9TH SEASON (WHICH I JUST FOUND OUT IS ON MY BDAY! I SWEAR IF THEY KILL MCSTEAMY ON MY 16TH FREAKIN BIRTHDAY, I WILL NOT BE A HAPPY CAMPER) WARNING, HE'S NOT LOOKING GOOD.


End file.
